


Define Jealousy

by AyeDreamer



Series: Jihoon's Muse One-Shot Collection [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2Park/ChamWink, Angry Woojin, Best Friends, Cheating, Daniel and His Excuses, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, I Love Maroon5 Roommates, Implied OngNiel, M/M, NielWink Dating, Sad Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeDreamer/pseuds/AyeDreamer
Summary: Jihoon doesn't get jealous. Woojin knows that Jihoon shows a genuine smile whenever the hosts talk about OngNiel's chemistry. Jihoon knows that Seongwoo and Daniel are great friends and respects their friendship without feeling the need to be bitter towards Seongwoo even though Jihoon and Daniel have started going out. Jihoon doesn't get jealous.Woojin can confirm to this because he's Jihoon's bestfriend.So when Woojin finds Jihoon secretly crying underneath his covers one night, asking his friend what had happened, he was shocked that the cause of it all was jealousy. Jihoon doesn't get jealous.And the fact that Jihoon is confessing to him that he is--Jihoon is in fact jealous--can only mean that Daniel has done something terribly, terribly wrong.





	Define Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> how this one-shot went from being a nielwink story to a 2park story is beyond me. i don't understand either. i swear i was writing a nw fic before any of this happened.  
> so yeah, here is me dropping off a one-shot because idk why i just felt like it...before continuing on with my essay.  
> hope you all enjoyed! kudos and comments are much appreciated ^^
> 
> if you have any question regarding the fic, comment or reach me on twitter: @aye_dreamer  
> 

Woojin couldn't sleep. His body was tired but his mind was woken up from the sudden emotion of worry. He kept his eyes closed in hopes of falling into the unconscious state when the slight movement of an upper-bunk disturbed him. Truthfully speaking, he expected the sound of mumbling, of sleep-talking coming from the other side of the room which is a habit of his '99 liner buddy he's familiar with. Yet there was none of it, and in replacement was the sound of soft whimpers..?

Instantly, Woojin was alerted. Something was horribly wrong. The sound of Jihoon whimpering gave off a very ugly feeling inside him and all he wanted to do was to make it stop. Quietly but with hurried steps, Woojin slipped out from his bed to climb up to Jihoon's bunk.

The whimpering stopped and it hurt Woojin to think that Jihoon was trying to keep himself quiet to pretend that he was okay when he wasn't. Without another thought, Woojin slid underneath the covers and though slightly feeling cramped, wrapped an arm around the small and quivering waist in comfort. "Jihoon-ah, what's wrong?"

The other lad refused to show any kind of reaction. Thus, Woojin tightened his grip in encouragement that had Jihoon opting to twist his body around in order to hide his face against Woojin's chest.

Succumbing to the warm embrace, Jihoon quietly replied, "I- I think I saw something I shouldn't have."

Woojin gritted his teeth. Not liking the tone Jihoon used that hinted this sense of "fear" and "inferiority", he brought his other hand on Jihoon's luscious hair and began petting it. "Why do you think that?"

Jihoon grasped onto Woojin's pajamas shirt in distressed. "It made me realize that maybe I was wrong about Daniel hyung."

With wide eyes, Woojin asked, "Your boyfriend?"

The question made Jihoon curl more into Woojin's chest. Shaking his head, Jihoon stuttered, "I-I don't know if I can still call him my boyfriend. If he truly is my boyfriend he wouldn't have done that with Seongwoo hyung."

"I thought you weren't jealous of them? Didn't you often tell me that you were okay with their friendsh-"

"Park Woojin."

The tone made Woojin freeze. 

"Everything I told you before were real. I wasn't jealous of the two of them then. I didn't think of their friendship as anything more. But this time, it's different. That- that isn't simple friendship."

Jihoon doesn't get jealous. Woojin knows that Jihoon shows a genuine smile whenever the hosts talk about OngNiel's chemistry. Jihoon knows that Seongwoo and Daniel are great friends and respects their friendship without feeling the need to be bitter towards Seongwoo even though Jihoon and Daniel have started going out. Jihoon doesn't get jealous.

Woojin can confirm to this because he's Jihoon's bestfriend.

So now that Woojin finds Jihoon secretly crying underneath his covers this late at night, asking his friend what had happened, he is more than shocked to know that the cause of it all is jealousy. Jihoon doesn't get jealous.

Henceforth, Jihoon confessing to him that he is--Jihoon is in fact jealous--can only mean that Daniel has done something terribly, terribly wrong.  

"What did he do?"

"I saw him kissing Seongwoo hyung."

Suddenly,

More than anything in the world,

At this instant,

All Woojin wanted to do was to punch Daniel in the face and fucking ask him **how he did it**. How in the hell could he have possibly done it to Jihoon. The Jihoon who loved him and trusted him with all his heart, the Jihoon who was so understanding about his friendship with other people, the Jihoon who was open-minded and faithful when it comes to love--

_How. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do. It. Daniel. Hyung._

How can you hurt Jihoon like this and make him cry?

Woojin couldn't understand and you know what, he would never understand because Jihoon is the best person anyone can have.

And Daniel is letting what could have been the best thing in his life slip away from his hands.

It was beyond idiotic.

_Screw you, Kang Daniel._

 

"I should've never let you be with him."

 

Jihoon couldn't stop crying, and Woojin let him.

It was no longer in the back of their minds whether they could be heard by the other members in the room. Ultimately, Jihoon couldn't hold back his tears and therefore cried louder compared to the old suppressed ones.

Minhyun, Jaehwan and Guanlin woke up. It was expected due to the penetrating volume, yet no one said anything to interrupt the cries. Because one, Woojin would have their heads if they even think about saying anything, and two, the cries sounded way too heartbreaking for any of them to complain or ask about the noise.

When the cries stopped and Jihoon finally fell into an exhausted sleep, then did Guanlin choose to speak. "Woojin hyung, did something happen?"

"Yes, but it's not my say whether I tell you or not. It's Jihoon's decision. However, I suggest giving him time and space to sort out his thoughts. He badly needs it. Sorry if we disturbed your sleep."

"Woojin," Minhyun called out; his voice cutting through the night, adviced, "Look after him."

Jaehwan (unable to keep quiet as well) agreed. "Jihoon isn't the type to cry like that. We won't ask him what happened unless he brings it up himself but until then, we trust that you'll watch him so he doesn't do anything stupid."

Woojin could only smile. His roommates were good people. "Thank you, and I will."

He hugged Jihoon tighter in a protective embrace and vowed to himself that he won't ever let anyone make Jihoon cry like this again.

_I should've never let you be with him._

_I should've told you I loved you first._

_I should've claimed your heart, protected it and showered you with all the love you deserve._

_I'm sorry this happened, Jihoon._

_I'm sorry Daniel was dumb enough to fuck up._

_But I'm not Daniel. I'm not stupid._

_I will care for you more than he ever could._

_This, I vow._

* * *

  **Define Jealousy**

"It's a painful emotion only at its most extreme and cruel state if the person on the receiving end is in the name of a Park Jihoon" - (Park Woojin)

* * *

"Morning, Woojin! Is Jihoon awak-?" Daniel stumbled back from the impact. Woojin just punched him hard on the cheek and he knew it was going to bruise for a week. "What the hell, man?!"

Going straight to the point, Woojin said in an angry tone, "We know what you did. I know it. Jihoon knows it. The question is what made you do it?" 

"What are you-"

"You and Seongwoo hyung. How long have you two been fooling around Jihoon's back?"

"...How did you-" The look on Daniel's face prompted Woojin to deliver another harsh swing.

"Oh, so you're not denying it, you bastard!" Woojin was beyond angry.

He trusted Jihoon to this person whom he thought would take care of his best friend the best. He was angry because Daniel made Jihoon genuinely happy, and loved. But that happiness and love are now the cause of Jihoon's current suffering. It was all a lie.

Daniel may just be one of the worst decisions Jihoon has ever made, and Woojin is torturing himself that he let it happen.

With wide eyes, Daniel licked his lips before stammering out, "D-Did Jihoon see me with Seongwoo hyung-?"

"Kang Daniel, what the fuck do you think? How long were you going to hide it? You thought you could fool around without Jihoon finding out?! He trusted you!"

"No, but Woojin! You don't understand! Me and Seongwoo hyung had something going on before Jihoon came into the picture. Seongwoo hyung didn't want a commitment so Jihoon happened. I love Jihoon, I'm telling you the truth but Seongwoo hyung, he suddenly wanted to try us--I mean dating. I didn't know how to end it with Jihoon without hurting him. I swear I was looking for the right moment to do it. I didn't mean for him to find out so soon-"

"Daniel hyung, do you hear yourself?" Woojin's voice was cold. Daniel was clinging onto his limbs, giving excuses and Woojin wasn't having any of it. "Right now, you are the biggest asshole and coward on the planet. Stop with your dumb excuses! Break up with Jihoon but he doesn't need to hear how you've been using him all this time as a rebound just because Seongwoo hyung couldn't make up his mind on whether to fuck you or date you. Everything is your fault! Own up to it. Don't ever approach Jihoon again unless he's the one to initiate it. He has the ultimate decision of what to do to someone like you. If he slaps you and scream at you, take it like a fucking man because that's the least you can do."

Speechlessly, Daniel agreed to everything Woojin said.

He broke up with Jihoon expecting a slap across the face based on Woojin's prediction.

However, what made Daniel realize how much of an asshole he is was not in the form of a slap, but rather from the sight of a crying and brokenhearted Jihoon in front of him. He wanted to so badly wrap his arms around those shivering shoulders and tell him over and over again that he was sorry. That he didn't mean to hurt him. But Daniel relented because he had no right to anymore. Jihoon was no longer his. He let him go. Jihoon was better off with somebody else. Daniel never deserved someone like him. And he knew he would regret it for a very long time to ever hurting someone so precious and fragile like Jihoon who truly did love him with all his heart.

 _I loved you too. I really did._ Daniel achingly thought. _But it wasn't enough_. 

It hurt even more because Jihoon didn't cuss at him or show any kind of violent reaction.

All Jihoon did was cry as if he fully understood Daniel's feelings of falling out of love from him--of realizing that their love, Jihoon's love--wasn't big enough for two because Daniel was willing to let his love die out. 

_Love really sucks._

_You were my first love, Daniel-hyung._

_I just wish I could've done something to make you love me as much as I loved you._  

Jihoon bitterly thought as he unclasped the bracelet Daniel once gave to him on the day of their one month anniversary. He loved this bracelet. Treasured it. Yet its meaning and significance have come to vanish into thin air. It was just any other old bracelet now. An old bracelet that held painful memories. An old bracelet that may never see the light again. 

 _But we can't force love_.

* * *

All of the Wanna One members were gathered at a restaurant to grill meat for dinner. It was a small celebration for their successful comeback; their new songs topped multiple music charts. "Jihoon hyung, here eat more!" Guanlin gushed with his gummy smile before passing three pieces of meat on the lad's place.

Jaehwan grinned at the sight before reaching for the soy sauce (far from Jihoon's reach) and passing it over to Jihoon. "Don't forget the sauce." 

"Jihoon say 'ah'," Minhyun joined.

Seriously, his roommates were adorable.

Jihoon appreciated them for trying to take care of him so much, but he was a big baby. 

To be honest, he didn't think it would be fair to tell any of the members (except for Woojin who already knew from when Jihoon was at his vulnerable state) the cause of the break up in respect for Daniel and Seongwoo. He wasn't going to bring it up. The break up was only going to be between him and Daniel so he was surprised when Daniel decided to come out with the truth. 

 

"Jihoon and I broke up. It was my fault. I was cheating on him with Seongwoo hyung."

Every Wanna One member who only found out then about what happened between the two were to say the least  **furious**. They didn't think Daniel was capable of doing something like that to Jihoon. They always seemed happy together; Daniel joking around with the hosts saying that him and Seongwoo were just friends because everyone knew he was dating Jihoon and you don't fool someone as faithful as Jihoon. So this-

This was a definite curve ball. 

Jinyoung was the first person to speak up. "Fuck you, Daniel hyung."

"I second that," Daehwi said with a glare. "Fuck you, Daniel hyung."

Jisung was probably the most disappointed member out of everyone in that room. He knew Daniel the longest. He also knew how sweet Jihoon was and that the younger boy didn't deserve to be hurt like this. So just when he was about to cuss Daniel off, he was surprised when Jihoon decided to interrupt.

"Guys, whatever happened between me and Daniel hyung, it's normal. We fell in love and broke up. Daniel hyung is still a part of this group. I don't want this to affect our teamwork or our relationship with one another. Daniel hyung loves Seongwoo hyung and I respect that. Please, let's all calm down."

Almost everyone fought to disagree with Jihoon's words. Especially because it was difficult to stare at Jihoon's puffy eyes (most likely from all the night cries the lad has been having); and it took their might to hold back the itch from jumping at Daniel's throat. He really hurt Jihoon. Their Jihoon.

But they all understood that Jihoon said it for the sake of Wanna One.

Therefore, as leader, Jisung decided to clarify everything. "Daniel and Seongwoo were both in the wrong. It's not fair for Jihoon and I can attest that everyone is upset for him. But like what Jihoon have said, I and all of you sees Wanna One as our second family. It will be a thorny path from all the tension built up right now, but I hope we can all try to slowly mend together and continue on." For Wanna One.

 

It was hard in the beginning. Daniel and Seongwoo were treated coldly but the majority tried their best to be civilized. Jisung, Sungwoon, Minhyun and Jaehwan (as the older members) took up the position of being everyone's bridge by including everyone in their conversation if possible and making a harmless joke or two. It took awhile for the younger members to warm up because one, they were the closest to Jihoon and if one of them gets hurt, the rest are expected to be angry and protective, and two, they didn't know how to approach the _new couple_. The news was still too hard to digest.

But with Jihoon's encouragement and his smiles that have become more genuine compared to before, Jinyoung, Daehwi, Guanlin and Woojin no longer gave off an unapproachable aura around them. They started to speak with Daniel and Seongwoo and even offered their help with something trivial like finding a missing item for them or lending the bathroom space first. 

They were mending.

Slowly but surely.

 

Jihoon couldn't help but smile when he felt slender fingers intertwine with his under the table.

And if anyone saw that Woojin was having a hard time trying to eat with his left hand, no one said anything.

 

...Well,

that was until Daehwi has had enough side-eyeing the uncomfortable sight and sighing out, "Woojin hyung, stop holding Jihoon hyung's hand and eat properly. You look like a wingless sparrow who's splattering sauce everywhere. Be lovey-dovey elsewhere." 

Woojin choked at the latter's words then choosing to stick his tongue out (which was out of his character), but nonetheless, couldn't be helped.

Just the night before Jihoon accepted his confession.

And he's more than happy to show that he can finally protect and treasure Jihoon's fragile heart with his whole being. 

* * *

**Define Jealousy**

"It's a feeling I never want Park Jihoon to cry over again.

If Daniel hyung couldn't see it, I can. Jihoon doesn't get jealous. The minute he does, you know you've gone and fucked up.

So don't hurt him. Don't hurt someone who is willing to give you their heart in complete;

especially when they are fully aware of the risk of one severe heartbreak.

Don't hurt him with an ugly feeling like jealousy.

He doesn't deserve that kind of insecurity. And you're wrong Daniel hyung,

to me, Jihoon is more than enough" - (Park Woojin) "In fact, he's what all my heart needs"


End file.
